Dangerous Love
by thatgaygal
Summary: Emma has a hauntingly beautiful dream every night. She does the same routine every morning. Get up, take a walk, and go home. But this time, she runs into a guest.


I breathe in sharply, waking up from the dream I have every night. It always wakes me up, at the same part. I've always wanted to know what happens after I wake up, but something tells me that I already know. The dream haunts my every atom in my body. It brings a chill down my spine whenever I think about how it makes me feel.  
 _In Regina's vault, ready for one of my daily lessons on controlling my magic. Even though I've had my magic for quite some time now, Regina still likes teaching me more about my magic. She calls it 'finding my inner savior'. Regina, in the dream, always has this bewildered look to her eyes. She always looks like she's ready to pounce on me at any moment.  
"Miss Swan, you need to find that inner savior, and _open _the box." Regina whispers, with her soft voice, as she brushes her mouth across my ear gently . And how I want that kiss, but I don't know why.  
"I'm trying, it's hard to concentrate when you're breathing down my neck like that, Regina..." I whisper quickly. I let out a moan.  
I hear is a soft, innocent, laugh. A sweet laugh, that makes the hairs on the back of my neck rise, just slightly.  
"Oh Miss Swan..." Regina whispers into my ear.  
Right then, I feel something so strong, so intense... Regina then stares right into my eyes. I stare right back, and I see love. I see a deep love that is consuming her. I hear my heart pounding hard in my chest. Regina pulls me closer by the front pockets of my jeans. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and-_

And just like that, my dream ends. Nothing more to it. Just the blackness when I shut my eyes. So, like always, I got out of bed, put on some clothes, grabbed my cup of coffee, my favorite red leather jacket, and headed out the door for a morning walk. Everything was calm, quiet... I would hope it's not busy at this hour. That's when I realized, I haven't even checked the time. Right on time, I presume. As I reached for my phone, I wasn't looking where I was going.  
"Umph!" Our two bodies collided, and my coffee spills everywhere, only on me. I haven't looked up quite yet to see who I had bumped into, but I saw papers all over the floor.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I at last grasped my phone from the inside pocket of my leather jacket. "Here," I sighed, "let me grab those for you."  
"Thank you..." the scratchy low voice was unforgettable. "How kind of you, Miss Swan." After I grabbed the last paper, I looked up at the one and only, Regina Mills. I was utterly confused on why she was up so early. Which reminded me to check the time: 5:37 a.m..  
Regina was cloaked in a large black jacket, and just underneath that, lied her favorite shirt: the velvety blue blouse, a button too low. Her hands were hugged in black leather like gloves, and her legs wrapped in her usual black pants. Her feet seemed cold, as she was wearing her tiny black heels. I gazed at her face, outlining her intense jaw line with my eyes, and her hair just barely hanging off her shoulders.  
"My apologies Miss Swan. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going..." Regina says with a small sigh. "Oh god Emma! You're covered in coffee  
"No no no no, it's ok! I wasn't looking where I was going." I sounded like an idiot talking to her with searing hot coffee all over my outfit. "Where are you going so early Regina?" I asked.  
Regina adjusted her shoulders, "Going for a morning stroll. Care to join?" Regina slightly giggled, "I couldn't sleep... I woke from a dream..." Regina's voice trailed off, but her eyes stayed glued on mine.  
"Weird. I also couldn't sleep." I say.  
"Well you wouldn't be out here if you could!" Regina let out a little laugh, with a large grin on her face. I stared into her eyes a while longer. Regina lifted one eyebrow up, looking for an answer, I neglected to give.  
"Right!" I say blushing intensely, as I hide my face in my jacket, "a walk would be nice..."


End file.
